You complete me
by Romancebuffgal
Summary: Callie and arizona first meets in med school
1. Chapter 1

**This is completely from my own imagination. The beautiful characters in this story are owned mcmurderer (shonda)**

**This is my first fanfic and calzona will be endgame. There will be mature scenes further into the story and an intersex character**

**Arizona's POV**

Battleship! Come here don't you want to give your big brother a hug before you leave? You're only 5 minutes older timothy get over yourself. I was leaving to miami from Baltimore to start my second year of med school. Giving my brother the biggest hug I could muster and a kiss on his cheek I looked back to my parents. Arizona your mother and I am so proud of you, you will be a great doctor. Thank you colonel i love you guys so much. You be safe sweetheart and remember to call me every night. Yes mom of course besides i have alex with me, I trust him with my life. Well I'm glad you feel that way battleship now he's responsible for getting you there in one piece. Robbins come on you're going to make us miss our flight. I ran to the car my best friend alex karev will be driving me to the airport he's in med school too. He can be a jackass but once you get to know him he can grow on you.

(**After landing in miami)**

Home sweet home karev i am so excited to be back and to learn more. Cool it robbins you speak to loudly and people may mistake you as a nerd. If i'm a nerd atleast im a gorgeous nerd I stated with a wink. My parents had alex and my stuff delivered to out a week before classes started. Are you going to Sloan's party karev? That guy is a douche but yeah no better way to start med school then seducing a hot stranger. Laughing out loud i couldn't agree more. Alright well I'm going to see who my dorm mate is so text me when you get there robbins. Karev kissed me on the cheek and left. Stepping into my dorm i noticed that my dorm mate has already made it before me. When I walked in she had her back to me but seemed to be talking to herself. Walking behind her i tapped her on her shoulder she yelped and turned around. My breath was immediately stolen as i saw the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on her eyes were captivating pools of chocolate. Quickly getting myself together i smiled and introduced myself. I'm arizona robbins it looks like we will be roommates. Well hi arizona robbins i am calliope torres but you can just call me callie. Calliope huh? I think I'll stick to that i said while winking at her causing a blush to form on her cheeks. I don't remember you from last year are you new? Come on i highly doubt you can remember everyone in this school. You're right calliope but i would have definitely remembered someone as beautiful as you. Her face was as red as a tomato now as she replied, well I just transferred from the west coast i needed a change of pace plus my best friends attend so why not? Really what are your friends names maybe i know them? Well Addison montgomery and mark sloan. Owe i definitely know sloan and addie. Since they're your best friends i guess that means you will be attending sloans party tonight? Yep will i see you there? I'll see you there calliope but now i have to take a shower but you will see me tonight. I turned and walked to my bedroom to pick out some clothes as i heard the front door close behind me. Thinking about callie's beautiful smile and gorgeous eyes i felt my heart flutter and my manhood twitch after 20 minutes of speaking to the raven head beauty i could not get her out of my head.

**Alright that was the first chapter in arizona pov i will be alternating between callie and arizona thru out the story so let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is completely from my own imagination. The beautiful characters in this story are owned mcmurderer (shonda)**

**This is my first fanfic and calzona will be endgame. There will be mature scenes further into the story and an intersex character**

**CALLIE'S POV** Walking over to mark's i couldn't get the blonde headed beauty out of my head. The way her beautiful ocean blue eyes seemed to spark with life, and her smile. there was no other way to describe her smile besides super magical. When I finally arrived at mark's he and addison were putting beer into the fridge and chips into the bowl. Hey Cal what got you so smiley? I just met my roommate and well she seems to be quite the character. Really Cal? that's great what's her name? Well actually she says she knows you. Arizona robbins is her name. Oh yea i know arizona and judging by the smile on your face you seem to want to get to know her. Get to know who? Addison questioned while coming from the back room. Little Cal here seems to have a crush on Arizona. It's not a crush mark i just happened to think she's hot. You and every other person on campus Cal so be careful. I thought you and Arizona were friends, what are you warning me for? Well Cal, Arizona and I are pick up buddies. If you think i'm a man whore then you would really despise robbins. She doesn't do relationships or feelings Cal she's more of a no attachments type of gal and I don't want you to get hurt by her. Yeah Cal keep her at arms length she flirts and sleep with women like it's a sport addison added. Shaking my head at the revelation mark and addison had shared with me concerning arizona i couldn't help but be disappointed at the thought of arizona flirting with other women the way she just flirted with me, to be honest it pissed me off. Did she think that i would be that easy? Walking out of marks place to head over back to my dorm to get changed for the party hoping that Arizona was long gone. Arriving at my dorm I quickly realized I had no such luck, there was arizona in baggy fatigue pants and a black belly shirt that fit her shape perfectly, i can see her abs perfectly and her beautiful long blonde curly hair that went down to her waist made her look angelic. Get a grip torres I chastised myself in my mind. Spotting me in the doorway she gave me another super magic smile. So Calliope, would you mind accompanying me to the first party of the year? No Arizona I will not, I rather go alone. Um ok then, will i see you there? Maybe if you aren't too busy to notice me. Trust me Calliope you are way too beautiful not to miss. Me and every other pretty girl in school right arizona? Callie what are you talking about? Look Arizona i heard about you, i heard about your inability to be with one person for more than a day, trust me i am not one of those girls you can screw and leave. Do me a favor and don't speak to me, about anything unless its school related or dorm related other then that stay out of my way. I left the stunned blonde in the living room as I made my way to my room just in time to hear the door slam.

**That's another chapter down, if I do say so myself i am on a role. I will try to update at least twice a week. I know its a little slow but bear with me throughout this process next chapter will be in arizona's pov. I am not completely sure what other grey characters will be appearing but as of right now ik it will be mark, addie, teddy and karev. Now before i forget i want to thank Tingtorn 78, and Calzonafan123 for my very first reviews.**


End file.
